Hey Arnold continued
by masaki223
Summary: This is the continuation of the story I uploaded earlier lol. Enjoy. I do not own the cartoon. It belongs to Craig Bartlet I think that's how you spell it?  lol
1. Chapter 1

Helga was very confused. Winson really had a crush on her. Arnold's back and was going to consider to go with Winson. She wanted Arnold though. She knew she could so she did what she had to do.

"Thanks Winson but I like Arnold. So I'm afriad I have to decline your offer." Helga said.

Winson didn't look sad at all, in fact he had a grin on his face. Helga was indeed now very confused as ever.

"Oh Helga, you will go out with me soon. We'll wrap eachother with arms of comfort and live our lives together. Mark my words." Winson said.

That almost gave Helga a scare but she didn't care, she had Arnold to be with and if Winson got in the way, he would do something.

"So Arnold, do you want to go out with me?" Helga asked.

"Oh yes!" Arnold said with joy.

So now Arnold and Helga were a couple but they still had to keep an eye out for Winson who wants to steal Helga from Arnold. Everyone didn't know what to think. Helga going out with Arnold? The girl who was mean to him but was actually sort of mean to everyone? Why would Arnold go out with her? Oh well, they just didn't want to think anymore and just excepted it.

"So Helga, I was thinking about going out on a date tonight, say around 7pm?" Arnold said.

"Sure Arnold, I would love that." Helga said.

Winson over heard everything. He would sneek around to try to sabatoge their little date. He wanted Helga and nothing would stop him from getting her!

So school let out and everyone went home. Helga was trying to find something to wear. She decided to wear a pink skirt with a black tanktop. She wore a little bit of glitter, some eye liner, masscura and lip gloss. She also wore a necklace that was very shiny. Her hair was down and curly. She didn't want to wear too much of everything, she still wanted to feel comfortable infront of Arnold.

While Helga was getting ready, so was Arnold. He decided to wear a white shirt with a black tie and black pants. He gelled his hair down and put on very little colon. He also wanted to feel comfortable in front of Helga.

Winson on the other hand was getting ready to sabatoge. He had spy glasses, a mini mic so he can hear everything, and some snacks for when he gets hungry. He mainly wore black and he was ready to ruin the date.

Arnold came over to pick up Helga at 7 like he said. He rang the door bell and Helga answered the door.

"Wow, Helga, you look astonishing." Arnold said.

"Thanks Arnold, and you, you look very handsom." Helga said with a face that she was dreaming of them.

"So, I think we will eat at a resturant first." Arnold said.

"Okay, I can't wait." Helga said.

So they started walking to a resturant to eat. It looked fancy but they went in anyways. They walked in, waited for a table, then Arnold pulled out Helga's chair and she sat down and then Arnold sat down.

"And what will you like to drink sir?" The waitor asked.

"I would like a water please." Arnold said.

"I would like a soda, Surprise me what kind please." Helga said.

"Very good, I will be back shortly." The waitor said and walked away to get the drinks.

"This is fun so far, what do you think Helga?" Arnold asked.

"Not too bad so far." Helga said.

Right outside was Winson looking through the window seeing Helga and Arnold. His first idea was to go in and pretend to be a waitor, he would then put some powder in their food to make them both sick and cancel the date! It was fullproof. He then spotted a dark figure running into the alley. He didn't think much of it. he just wanted to continue with the plan.

"So what would you guys have to eat?" The waitor asked.

"I'll just have the steak meal." Arnold said,

"I'll have the spaghetti." Helga said.

"very good. It'll be a couple minutes." The waitor said and walked off.

Winson then beat someone who worked there and took his shirt and pants to blend in. He had the powder ready to put the food in. He walked in the back door and spotted the food. He quickly put the powder in and went back outside. Unfortanatlly it was the wrong dinner! Next to Arnold and Helga was a couple who ate the food then started feeling sick and threw up. Helga felt kinda sick and didn't feel hungry anymore.

"Umm Arnold, can we take this to go?" Helga asked.

"Sure Helga, I understand." Arnold said then asked the waitor for to go boxes.

Winson was sort of happy that Helga felt sick. He didn't know what went wrong though. He was sure that it worked. Well it was time to go onto the next evil plan he had!


	2. Chapter 2

So Helga and Arnold started walking again with their boxes of food to the movies. Helga wanted to watch something scary so they decided to watch revenge of the ghost kid. They got their tickets and searched for a seat. They found one and sat down to watch the movie.

"So Arnold, do you like scary things like this?' Helga asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's way better than something that is for little kids." Arnold said.

"Oh but I love some cartoons, like dragon dreamer which is a card game that I play sometimes but it is so great!" Helga said.

"Hmm, you have to let me see that sometime." Arnold said.

"Of course, I have some of the episodes on DVD." Helga said.

So the movie was starting and Winson was in the back spying on them again. Helga started to lean on Arnolds shoulders and they seemed so happy together. Winson was disgusted by what he saw. That was suppose to be him Helga would lean on. His next plan was going to work though. He would act so loud that they would be disturbed and leave the date early. So he started to eat loud and slurp his slurpy and make that noise when the pop is gone.

It was working! Helga was getting annoyed but she told herself not to get to her. Then another kid in the back was doing the same thing as Winson was doing. Winson saw and it was the same person he saw back in the alley way. He knew it was because they had the same design on the shirt. He didn't think about it very much and continued to annoy them.

"Ugh, Arnold, can we leave the movie, it's almost over anyways. Too many people are being annoying." Helga asked.

"Sure Helga, I don't mind." Arnold said.

I'm sorry Arnold." Helga whispered then they walked out of the movie.

"Well, it's 8:30pm. We only been out for an hour and a half. What do you want to do?" Arnold asked.

"We can go to the arcade?" Helga said.

"Perfect, lets go Helga."

So they walked to the arcade to play some fun games. They both were playing shooter games together and then a pinball machine. Then they played a dancing game together and they were having the best time together finally. Winson wasn't giving up though. He decided he was going to cut a wire that made the electric go off at the arcade so they couldn't play anything but someone already cut the wire. The entire arcade went black.

"Woah, that was insane." Helga said.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened." Arnold said.

Winson didn't know what was going on. Then he saw the figure again. This time he was curious so he decided to see who this mysterious person was. He ran after them. They were running really fast but he caught up, jumped on the mysterious person and it was Lila! Winson was so confused.

"Lila? why are you trying to sabatoge Arnold and Helga, unless, you like Arnold?" Winson assumed.

"It's true, I do." Lila said.

"Then we can be a team to try to break them up." He suggested.

"Oh yes I would like that very much." Lila said with a smile on her face.

So then Helga and Arnold were all out of ideas and it wasn't even time to go home!

"Arnold, this day has been really crazy, first I get sick at dinner, second the noise was bothering me at the movies so we left early, now the arcade breaks down!" Helga said.

"I know... you must of had a lousy time with me..." Arnold said sadly.

"No, I had a great time with you Arnold. I'm just happy I spent some time with you. Want to get some ice cream and call it a night?" Helga asked.

"Sure Helga, maybe next time it will go better." He said.

So they walked holding hands this time to get some ice cream at the ice cream parlor that was surprisingly still open. They sat inside and they ordered chocolate ice cream and started eating it.

"So Lila, how are we going to try to get them to break up?" Winson asked.

"Well, I can start flirting with Arnold and you can flirt with Helga." Lila said.

"Of course! It's so brilliant!" Winson said.

Lila just stared at him like it was obvisous what to do. "Yeah, then they will get ever so jealous and probably break up." Lila said.

"Perfect plan Lila." Winson said.

So now Lila and Winson were partners in trying to break up Helga and Arnold.

Helga and Arnold were done with their ice cream and Arnold was walking Helga home. They reached her porch and were about to say their goodbyes for the night.

"Well, this was a great time Arnold. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Helga said.

"Okay Helga." Arnold said then gave Helga a kiss. Helga didn't know this was going to happen. She was really happy about what just happened. Arnold then released the kiss.

"Bye Helga." Arnold said with a huge smile. Arnold then walked away.

"Helga stood there for a while before she went inside. She couldn't believe this happened again. After a lousy time too. She went to bed happily that night.

Arnold was walking home now thinking about what he did. He felt great and when he got home he took a shower and went to bed happily also.

Arnold awoke by his alarm clock and it was about 7am. He got up, got dressed, and headed down stairs to say goodbye to his grandma and grandpa and went off to school. He saw Helga and started to walk with her. He was happy to catch up with her. Lila was around the corner and her plan was to talk to Arnold to get Helga jealous.

"Hi Arnold! How are you today?" Lila asked.

"Oh hi Lila, I'm doing great, and you?" Arnold said.

"Oh I am quite great also." Lila said.

Lila's plan was working, Helga was getting a bit jealous but she tried to let it slide. They were only talking afterall.

"Oh Arnold, I was wondering if you could help me with my homework after school." Lila asked.

"Oh, sorry Lila, I have other plans." Arnold said.

"That's right Lila, I'm his other plans so you best beat it." Helga thought in her mind.

"Oh, okay Arnold, sorry to bother you.." Lila said walking away all sad.

Helga felt bad about Lila. I guess Arnold could go help her with homework. Helga thought about seeing Pheobe tonight. They needed to catch up on things anyways.

"Um, Arnold, you can help Lila today with homework. But only for about 2 hours, then we can go on our date." Helga said.

"Are you sure Helga, I don't have to." Arnold asked.

"I'm positive, go help her with homework, I have to catch up with Pheobe anyways." Helga said.

So Arnold told Lila he would help and Helga didn't feel right about it but at least she could try to be a better person than she was when she was a kid. Now it was Winson's turn to get her to be with him.

"Helga, hi." Winson said.

"What now Winson?" Helga asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me study for a big test tomorrow. We will be just friends... just friends." Winson asked.

Helga was thinking about this. Winson did say just friends... and he does need help. She thought since Arnold was helping Lila that it would be alright to help Winson.

"Sure why not but only for an hour, I plan on seeing Pheobe today." Helga said.

"Thank you Helga."

"Your welcome." Helga said.

So now Helga thought this was all wrong. She was suppose to be with Arnold studying and doing homework. Well it would only be for one day, nothing will happen right?


	3. Chapter 3

So Helga was getting worried throughout the day with spending time with Winson. She was getting more worried about Arnold and Lila though. What if Arnold still had feelings for Lila? Helga tried not to worry but it was very difficult. Finally it was the end of school so she can get this studying thing over and done with. Helga spotted Winson and quickly said goodbye to Arnold for the day and went over to Winson.

"Come on Winson, lets get this thing over and done with so I can go to Phoebes." Helga said.

"What's the rush?" Winson said.

"Come on, we can study at my house." Helga said pulling Winson to her house.

Arnold went to Lila's house to do homework with her. Her room was very different from eight years ago. She had pictures of rock bands on her wall and she didn't have stuffed animals anymore. Well Lila was 16 but this didn't make any sense. Lila would never listen to rock bands or anything like that. Arnold never saw this side of her.

"Your room looks really umm different." Arnold said.

"Yes, I've decided to listen to rock music. I like it ever so much."

"I thought you would never listen to that?" Arnold said.

"Well I thought that also but Helga likes to listen to this doesn't she?" Lila asked.

"Yeah... so?"

"Well you know, I just wanted to see how she acts you know?" Lila said.

Woah, Arnold was getting very confused. It was like Lila was trying to be Helga. Does Lila like him? Arnold was thinking that could only be the only explination. Arnold was very nervous now, what if Lila tried to do anything with him?

"Why would you want to know how Helga is?" Arnold asked.

"Everyone likes her but she's mean to people. I'm extremely nice and don't hit or yell. Why Arnold?"

"Well Helga only acts like that so she doesn't get pushed around." Arnold said.

"Still Arnold, most boys like her, why don't they like me?" Lila said.

"Tons of boys like you Lila!" Arnold said.

"Like who?"

"Well there's Stinky, Sid." Arnold stopped because he couldn't think anymore.

"See Arnold? I guess I'm going to have to go the extra mile." Lila said like she was being evil.

Arnold was seriously freaking out at this point. Then all of a sudden Lila started to cry.

"I'm sorry Arnold, this isn't me.. my heart is just broken." Lila said with sadness.

"Oh I'm sorry Lila."

"It's not your fault Arnold, people are just attracted to others I guess" Lila said.

Arnold was feeling really bad about Lila. Her heart was broken by him! Of all people. Well I guess he couldn't do anything about it really.

"Don't worry Lila, there are other people in the world for you." Arnold said trying to comfort her.

"Yes but I really thought this was the one for me."

"You'll find him someday." Arnold said and smiled.

Lila started to cheer up and they started to do their homework. Meanwhile at Helga's place Helga and Winson were studying.

"Why won't you love me Helga?" Winson asked.

"I thought you said you wouldn't talk about this." Helga said angerly.

"I know but what do you find about Arnold so appealing? Is it how smart he is, how cute he is, probably how nice he is!"

Yeah, it's all of those qualities." Helga said.

"I too can be smart, cute, and nice. Give me a chance Helga!" Winson said.

"No Winson, now can we just study now?" Helga said getting annoyed.

"Just kiss me once Helga and it'll all be over." Winson said.

"NO!" Helga yelled.

Winson then was inching over towards Helga and he quickly gave Helga and kiss on the lips and he felt satisfied. Helga couldn't believe what just happened. She was so angry but that kiss... she didn't know what to think. She felt sparks for like two seconds. She didn't like it.

"Out of my house Winson!" Helga yelled.

"That was the first seed to my garden, soon it'll grow into a beautiful patch of love and then you'll be all mine and forget about Arnold!" Winson said and walked downstairs and out the door. He started to walk home. Helga rushed to the phone to call Pheobe so she could come over and tell her what happened. Helga walked over to Pheobe's then and she explained everything to her.

"This is terrible." Phoebe said.

"I know, how am I going to tell Arnold what happened?"

"You have to tell him tonight."

"I will Phebes, I will. It's going to be tough though." Helga said.

So Helga and Phoebe studied and talked about what happened then Arnold called Helga and said they could go out now. Helga met him outside of Pheobe's place and they walked to the movies to try to watch the Revenge of the Ghost Kid. luckily they finished the movie without any distractions. The time has come for Helga to tell Arnold what happened with Winson.

"Arnold, I need to tell you something..." Helga said.

"What is it?"

Well, tonight I was helping Winson study, I was trying to act nicer and he told me he wouldn't do anything. So while we were studying, he asked me why I didn't like him. So I told him why and he asked for a.. well a kiss... so then I said no but he kissed me anyways!" Helga said.

Arnold was crushed a little. Winson kissed his girl! Arnold was getting really mad. Winson was going down! He had no right to kiss Helga like that.

"I will kick his butt for you." Arnold said.

Helga was head over heals for this side of Arnold. Ah going to hurt Winson for her. Helga couldn't wait for that to happen. At least Arnold wasn't mad at Helga.

"Thank you Arnold." Helga said dreamly.

"Your welcome sweet heart." Arnold said.

Winson felt very confident. His plan was going to work, with the help of Lila of course. Winson then recieved a call from Lila.

"Now on to phase two of the plan." Lila said.

"Uh, what's phase two?" Winson asked.

"Now we have to pretend to date so now they think we got over them just like that. They will soon fall into our grasp." Lila said.

"I get it!" Wison said.

Well Winson sort of understood but he didn't question, he was going to go through with it.

"Good Winson, soon the plan will go perfectly." Lila said in the sweetest voice.

Winson knew how sweet Lila was. Why did she like Arnold? Oh well, Winson didn't bother thinking. Lila probably liked him for the same reason Helga did.

"Okay Lila, so tomorrow I will ask you out in front of everyone?" Winson asked.

"Yes, then Helga will be like, why did he already get over me. It will get to her and want you more." Lila said.

Winson was so thankful Lila was helping him. He might be falling for Lila now... no he loved Helga. Her blonde hair flowing in the wind when she is on the school steps, her soft lips, so red, so delicate. He was going to have Helga no matter what! Do you think he will?


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school, Winson did exactly what Lila told him to do.

"Attention everyone, I have decided to ask Lila out! Lila, will you be mine?" Winson asked.

"Of course Winson." Lila said.

Helga was raging with anger. How did he move on so quickly. On to Lila? really? Oh well, she was happy she didn't have to deal with him anymore. Now she could relax and be with Arnold finally.

"It's not working Lila." Winson whispered to Lila.

"Give it time Winson." Lila said.

Arnold was thinking over what just happened. Lila got over him pretty fast. Uh oh, was he getting feelings for Lila now? He couldn't tell. He had to think of the good times with Helga and he did. He then knew in his heart he liked Helga, not Lila.

So school ended and it was time for a date to go right. No Winson trying to sabotage the date, no Lila either. Arnold knew Winson and Lila were together now. It hit Arnold. Lila didn't like him, she liked Winson! Of course, it all made sense. Winson liked Helga so she tried to be like Helga and get Winson. Arnold was happy for Lila. He had to tell Helga about the news.

"Helga I have great news!" Arnold shouted.

"What is it?" Helga asked.

"When I was studying with Lila the other day, she was talking about the one she liked. At first I thought she meant me but now it all makes sense! Lila really likes Winson."

Helga was relived. No wonder why Lila always looked at Winson when he walked home from school. Brainy then came out of nowhere and said hi to Helga and Arnold.

"Hi Arnold, hi Helga, say, I'm having a party on Friday, do you guys want to come?" Brainy asked.

They were both shocked. His wheezing stopped, he spoke more. Brainy really changed over the years.

"Sure Brainy, we would love to." Helga said.

"Great. Be there around 6ish." Brainy said then walked off.

They couldn't wait until Friday. Brainy's party would be a blast! Helga and Arnold then went home to get ready for the date they had instore for the evening.

Winson then had this great idea. Since Lila and him were a couple, they could double date with Helga and Arnold. Winson quickly called Lila about it and told her about the plan. She said yes to it and they both got ready and Lila called Arnold to tell him about it.

"Oh let me ask Helga." Arnold said.

"Ask me what?" Helga asked somewhat annoyed.

"Well Lila and Winson want to go on a double date with us, is that alright?" Arnold asked.

Helga had to think for a moment. Winson did like Lila now, if they were with them she knew they couldn't do anything about it. Helga decided sure why not.

"Yeah, that's fine Arnold." Helga said with a sigh.

"Helga said yes. Okay we will meet you there." Arnold said.

Winson and Lila walked to the movies where they were going to meet Arnold and Helga. They were going to see a movie called When computers collide. It was suppose to be a really scary movie.

"I can't wait to see this." Arnold said.

They all walked in and sat down to watch the movie. Winson was sitting next to Lila and Helga. He was so happy to be sitting next to Helga. He had to play it cool though so he put his arm around Lila. Helga looked over and was happy for them. It was creepy a little but still sweet.

After the movie, they went to the arcade and played some games.

"Hey, I think I see someone in the alley." Helga said and walked towards the alley.

Winson thought this could be his chance to kiss her again! He then thought about the date with Lila. Winson thought it was really fun being around her. He decided not to and kissed Lila. Lila was shocked. She never thought Winson would really like her that way.

Arnold wasn't paying attention to them and wandered off towards Helga to see if she was okay.

"Hey, are you alright Helga?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, I could of sworn I saw someone though. Oh well maybe they left." Helga said.

Arnold then went up to kiss Helga and they both kissed for a very long time. Helga felt safe with his arms around her. Arnold thought this was like magic. All this time Helga really liked him and they ended up together in highschool. Arnold thought this was funny. He then let go and started to laugh a little.

"And what is so funny?" Helga sounded mad.

"It's just, you liked me all this time and now we are in highscool and a couple! I think this was fate." Arnold said smiling.

"Yeah, it is sort of funny. I always wanted it to be fate to bring us together." Helga said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner though?" Arnold asked.

"Because, I was... shy... I was shy to tell you the truth. I didn't think you would like me back. I mean come on, I was mean to you as a child." Helga said.

"Yeah but you still could have told me. Why were you mean to me anyways if you liked me?" Arnold asked.

"well, I couldn't tell you how I felt, I didn't want you to think I liked you so I kept it a secret and pretended not to like you." Helga said.

"Wasn't that super hard though?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah it was. When no one was around I recited poems about you then all of a sudden Brainy would come up behind me and breathe, then I would punch him."

"Crazy, I bet Brainy liked you." Arnold said and then laughed a little.

"Nah, he was just trying to be friendly, he told me a while back." Helga said.

Winson and Lila were now walking home together. Winson had a wonderful time with Lila.

"Lila, I really enjoyed tonight." Winson said.

"I did too Winson. Why did you kiss me though?" Lila asked.

"I think I'm falling for you Lila." Winson said.

"Oh no, Winson this isn't good. I don't feel like that with you." Lila said.

"I know but you can try can't you?" Winson asked.

"No Winson. It can't be done. I'm so sorry Winson. My heart is set on another." Lila said.

"Arnold. Why him though Lila? I can be better than him!" Winson asked.

"I'm sorry Winson." Lila said in a sad voice.

"It's okay Lila, I understand. I guess I'll never find true love then." Winson said.

"Of course you will, like someone once said to me, there are other people out there. You can still be my date to Brainy's party though." Lila said.

Winson was cheered up. Lila calmed him down and at least they were still friends.

"Glady Lila." Winson said with a smile.

Winson then walked home and Lila went to sleep.

"Well Arnold, I guess we should be getting home shouldn't we?" Helga asked.

"Yeah, lets go." Arnold said.

So Arnold walked Helga home for the night. He had a great time getting to know the real Helga.

"So Arnold, I had a great time tonight. Thank you for everything." Helga said.

Arnold then gave Helga one last kiss before the night was done.

"Goodnight helga, have a great dream." Arnold said.

"You too football head." Helga said and giggled.

Arnold walked off and laughed too. He was happy they had an exellent time together.

So, who does Lila really like? Is it Winson. Arnold? who! You'll find out in the last chapter, the day of the party!


	5. Chapter 5

So it was the night of the party. Everyone from school was showing up. Helga and Arnold were first though. Then Lila and Winson, Curly and Rhonda, Patty and Harold, sheena and Eugene, Nadine and Stinky, Wolfgang and his buddy, Pheobe and Gerald, Sid came too. More came but they were from different schools. Everyone thought they were going to have a great time!

"Brainy, this is an awesome party dude!" Gerald said.

"Thanks dude!" Sid said.

"Oh you guys are quite welcome." Brainy said.

Everyone was dancing and having a great time. Then all of a sudden the lights went out. Everyone was talking amongst themselves over what just happened.

"Brainy, why did the lights go out?" Rhonda asked.

Brainy didn't answer. All of a sudden the lights came back on and Arnold was gone. Brainy came back into the living room and was drinking water.

"Hey, where did Arnold go?" Helga asked.

"He probably went to the restroom." Stinky said.

"I hope your right." Helga said nervously.

20 minutes passed and Arnold still didn't come back. Helga kept texting and calling him but he didn't show.

"Alright everybody!" Helga yelled. "Arnold is missing and I need help seaching for him."

Helga was thinking Winson had something to do with this. Deep down Helga still thought that Winson still liked her.

"Okay Winson, where is he?" Helga asked.

"I don't know, I was dancing with Lila." Winson said.

Helga ran all over the place looking for Arnold. He couldn't have gone home, he would have to her. She looked in the bathroom and he wasn't there. Where was Arnold?

"Don't panic people. We will find Arnold." Brainy said.

All of a sudden Helga got a call from Arnold finally.

"Helga, help!" He then was cut off.

"Arnold's in trouble guys!" Helga said.

Sid saw a door that Helga didn't check yet.

"Hey, there's a door you didn't check." Sid said.

They all stood around Helga while she opened the door. It led to a basement that was dark. Helga and the rest walked down to the basement and soon enough they saw Arnold tied up with a sock in his mouth. Helga ran towards Arnold and pulled the sock out and started to untie him.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Arnold said smiling.

"Alright who did this to Arnold?" Helga yelled.

Brainy came down from the ceiling on a chair and started to say something.

"That would be me Helga dear." Brainy said.

"Why Brainy? Is it because you had some crush on me this whole time?" Helga asked.

"Well, it started off that way, here, let me shine some light on this. It all started when I was young, yes, I had feelings for you. That's why I was behind you. I loved your poems about Arnold and thought they were about me but they weren't. As I grew my heavy breathing stopped and I thought you would be impressed with that. Of course you guys went on that trip to the Jungle. Who knows what went on. I was debistated when you asked Arnold out. I felt like my heart was ripped. No matter, I was going to sabotage your first date. I saw Winson trying too. He was a problem. If anyone was going to sabotage the date it would be me. Then I saw Lila also trying to spy on you guys. She actually wanted to stop me and she did. Isn't that right Lila?"

"Yes, It's true. I didn't want anything going wrong so I'm the one who switched the food so you two wouldn't get sick." Lila said.

"Then I had a little talk with her. Frankly she wanted you guys to be a couple so she can go get Winson as a boyfriend."

"Lila, I thought you liked Arnold. That's what you told me." Winson said.

"She lied to you Winson hahaha. continuing, I decided to let Lila try to do my work for me. She agreed only to get close to Winson. Then after all this, my feelings shifted towards Lila. I was jealous about her Spending time with Winson and so I decided to throw a party and kidnap Arnold to get closer to Lila."

"That doesn't make any sense though Brainy. Wouldn't you be after Winson?" Helga asked.

"Yes I would but I was the one in the alley Helga. I saw them kiss. I followed them to the house and Lila rejected Winson. Winson said she liked Arnold. So that's what happened."

"Wait! I have a confession to make." Lila said.

"Oh this should be good." Helga said.

"Yes, I did want Arnold and Helga being a couple but I never really liked Winson. I was helping Winson yes but only to make Brainy jealous. I liked him all along. I lied to Winson and Brainy so they wouldn't know who I liked. You guys always had your eyes on Helga. Winson started liking me which was bad. I didn't want to use him. I just wanted to act like we liked eachother to get Brainy jealous, and it worked. So now, Brainy, will you go out with me?" Lila said.

Brainy was shocked. Everyone on the room was shocked.

"umm, of of course I will Lila..." Brainy started to blush.

"This day just keeps getting more and more confusing." Arnold said.

"So now I don't get any girl!" Winson said.

"Oh Winson, I really like you!" Ruth said.

Shocker, Ruth was there and fell for Winson.

"Yes! Ruth, will you be my girl?" Winson asked.

"Of course Winson!" Ruth said.

"Wow." Helga said in amazment.

So the party was over and everyone started to go home.

"Sorry Arnold about tying you up." Brainy said.

"It's okay Brainy."

Helga and Arnold started walking home from the craziest night of their lives! At least everyone was happy in the end.

"So some night wasn't it Arnold." Helga asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe what went on." Arnold said.

"So before you walk home Arnold, do you want to go out tomorrow, this time no double date, no confusion, just a normal date and day hopefully." Helga asked.

"Yeah, sure Helga, I would love that." Arnold said.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then." Helga said.

Arnold then gave Helga a goodnight kiss and it was longer than the one in the alley.

"Goodnight Helga." Arnold whispered in Helga's ear.

"Goodnight, Arnold." Helga whipsered back.

So Arnold walked home and they lived happily ever after.

THE END? dun dun dun. xD


End file.
